The present invention relates to improvements in protective gloves or finger stalls used primarily by doctors, surgeons, hospital staff, researchers, technicians, etc.
At present, the type of glove most widely used is a latex glove which is easily sterilizable, completely aseptic, flexible, strong, adaptable to the shape of the hand, and possesses great tactile sensitivity. However, such gloves have two considerable drawbacks: difficulties with intromission and removal of the glove, and the risk of tearing by a or perforating by the needle of a syringe.
To counter the difficulty of intromission and to facilitate "slipping on" of the glove, various additives (e.g. particulate materials or powders such as talc or cornstarch) have been applied to the glove surface for lubrication, either by dusting the surface with such particulate materials or by adhering a layer of the particles to the surface as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,713. In addition, halogens have been used to chemically transform the surface of the glove that contacts the hand (so called "chlorination" treatments). Although providing a better slipping effect and easier fitting on, the use of particulate materials and halogen treatment often cause allergic reactions, which in certain cases may be serious.
While linings or textile supports have also been proposed, these solutions are expensive and the gloves obtained are difficult to handle.
At the present time, there is practically nothing on the market to protect against the risk of contamination from cutting or tearing of the glove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,522, there is disclosed a glove or finger stall which incorporates microcapsules containing pharmacological agents for protecting the user from contamination. The microcapsules are located between two layers of elastomer, and not along the inner, skin-contacting layer of the glove. Accordingly, the pharmacological agents are released only when both a layer of elastomer and the microcapsules are ruptured. In addition, the microcapsules of these gloves are not positioned to reduce the friction between the skin and glove by reducing the points of contact with the user's skin.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective glove, finger stall or the like, which better responds to the necessities of practice than the gloves or finger stalls previously proposed according to the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a glove or finger stall of the type described which has substantially improved slipping properties without resorting to various additives or techniques which may cause allergic reactions.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a glove or finger stall of the type described which ensures for the user thereof an increased protection against microbes or other pathogens or against, for example, pricks due to the needle of a syringe.